Jake-Clare Relationship
The relationship between Jake Martin and Clare Edwards is known as Cake (C'lare/J'ake).They are the second pairing to be named after a pastry. The first was Eclare. Relationship History When Clare and Jake were younger, Jake wasn't the nicest to her, so Clare initially starts off disliking him. After the kiss, their relationship becomes casual, but in Should've Said No (1), their relationship becomes official. In Dead and Gone (2), Jake breaks up with Clare after they find out that their parents are getting married. In Nowhere to Run, their relationship starts up again. Season 11 In LoveGame '''Jake and his father Glen come to visit Helen and Clare. Their parents suggest they go to the party at Above the Dot, where Jake meets her friends. After Clare was a breakdown after a confrontation with Eli, Jake takes her out and ends up kissing her. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1) , Clare and Jake are seen talking and laughing. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)Should've Said No (1) Clare walks into the kitchen to see Jake shirtless and denies staring at him. Clare can't stop thinking about him and is advised by Alli to go for it. The next day Jake is back again fixing a leak in the sink and they decide to order pizza with the money Helen left them. Jake enters Clare's room and they make out. Clare is ecstatic until she finds out that Jake asked Katie to Movie Night. When she confronts him about it, Jake reveals he doesn't do relationships. After having a dream about Jake and hearing about her mother's boyfriend, Clare and Jake decide to become "Friends With Benefits". In '''Should've Said No (2) Clare is waiting in the car for her mother to go to school in the morning, she flirts with Jake over text messaging. Later, Clare and Jake make eye contact in the library when Clare is talking with Alli and Jake pulls her away into a nearby Science lab. The two begin talking about what happened the night before and their own relationship, which they both seem comfortable in. Jake says he’ll cancel with Katie for movie night so that he and Clare can hang out. After school when Clare arrives home, she is wearing a dress and is lighting candles around the house and taking on the phone with Alli, and Clare admits to her that she is falling for Jake a little bit. When she gets close to her mother’s desk, she sees her and her father’s divorce papers sitting out in the open. She says bye to Alli and begins reading the papers seeing all the hateful things that her parents said about each other. Jake arrives at the house at this moment and lets himself in. After reading the papers she worries that she will get hurt in her relationship. Clare tells Jake simply that she thinks they aren’t casual enough anymore, and that he should go to movie night. Jake leaves and Clare. Later, Clare decides that the best way to cope is to go to movie night as well. She goes with a boy Alli is trying to set her up with. They find a seat near Jake. Clare can’t bear to be this close to Jake, and asks Liam to get some fresh air with her. The two sit on a bench outside of the makeshift theater, and while Liam begins talking, all Clare is interested in is kissing. Liam pull away and Clare admits that she’s trying to get over Jake. Liam understands, and when Jake approaches, he leaves them both, warning that Clare is “frisky”. Jake and Clare discuss what happened earlier. Jake understands and comforts her, but says that he can’t just be friends with her, so the two decide to “take a risk”. Later when Jake drives Clare home, her mother comes down the stairs, and Jake's father follows shortly after when she calls him, and the two reveal that they are in a relationship. When the pair ask Jake and Clare how they feel about it, they pretend to be totally fine with it, and do not reveal that they too have begun a relationship. Gallery CAKE.jpg Cake first kiss.png Friends.PNG Degrassi-episode-1112-09.jpg Degrassi-episode-1112-11.jpg Hhu.jpg D11 may 17th ss 1408.jpg.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-14 at 5.48.02 PM.png Picture 1.png Clareherpderp.jpg Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck With Jake Standing In Between The Girls & Bianca Watching From A Distance With Her Arms Crossed & The Girls Far Apart & Alli Apologizing.jpg Eclarecake.jpg CAKECAKEYUM.png Normal th nowheretorun 096.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 098.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 094.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 092.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 090.jpg I dun wanna.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 434.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 425.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 400.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 360.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 359.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11